


Eye Of The Beholder

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Metallica
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Kirk is a twink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink (of a sort), Video Cameras, and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Cliff, Kirk, and a video camera.





	Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> MoP era because I can't help it. I was originally gonna write this as a Klars fic, but decided to show the Cliff/Kirk pairing some love.
> 
> Title _not_ inspired by the Metallica song of the same name despite the irony. Just thought the expression was oddly fitting.

Ever since Lars got his hands on a video camera, he rarely ever set it down. He was filming everything in sight despite the numerous times James had shoved his hand in the lens and pushed him away. But eventually even Lars got tired of it and left it in his hotel room one night while he went out to get drunk. Cliff had half a mind to go out with him, but he figured he could have plenty of fun at the hotel given the right circumstances.

Cliff had snuck into the room Lars and James had been sharing and nicked the video camera that had otherwise been glued to Lars’ hand throughout the duration of their tour. Luckily James wasn’t in, not that Cliff thought James would’ve even questioned it to be honest, but this made it less incriminating when he snatched up the camera and slipped back out.

He walked down the corridors of the hotel, fiddling with the camera along the way. He turned it on and pressed record. Cliff zoomed in and out a few times, testing the _features_ and trying to figure out how it worked. He’s learned the basics and he supposes that’s good enough for what he’s been wanting to do the moment Lars got a camera.

Eventually he got to the room him and Kirk were sharing, not bothering to knock (because what was the point really), and stepped inside. Cliff locked the door behind him and whipped the camera around. It took Cliff a moment to find Kirk through the viewfinder, but smirked when the camera finally came to rest on his roommate.

Kirk was laying on his stomach on his bed, head towards the end of the bed and feet near his pillows. He was reading a comic and clad only in a pair of briefs and a tank top. Cliff panned the camera up and down the expanse of Kirk’s petite body, focus lingering on the backs of his thighs before drifting up towards Kirk’s cute little butt. Cliff isn’t sure if Kirk’s noticed him or if he’s just too caught up in his comic, but Cliff continues to film Kirk for a few seconds longer before approaching him.

“Whatcha doin’?” Cliff asked, keeping the camera steady on Kirk.

“Catching up on some reading,” Kirk mumbled, only half paying attention to Cliff’s presence.

“How come you’re not out with the other guys?”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

The camera scanned him casually, filming all of the little nuances of Kirk as he lounged about. Kirk’s legs were stretched out to their fullest length, bare feet clasped together at the ankles. Kirk seemed to fidget restlessly, though only subtly. Cliff took notice of the way Kirk was slightly swaying his hips back and forth, causing his butt to shift enticingly.

It’s been awhile since they’ve hooked up, mostly because of the tour, but now they finally had some alone time and Lars with his new obsession with filming everything made this all the more interesting for Cliff. He’s always fantasized about taking risqué photos of Kirk in compromising positions. Cliff has a sneaking suspicion that Kirk would secretly enjoy that.

Cliff walked over and sat down on the edge of Kirk’s bed, causing the mattress to dip, and dragged the camera along Kirk’s lithe body. Kirk flipped through the pages of his comic, still unaware that Cliff was recording him. Cliff reached out and groped Kirk’s ass, squeezing the taut muscle gently, making sure to capture the moment on film. It prompted Kirk to spread his thighs apart slightly and arch into the contact, an action that made Cliff smirk.

“You’re so sexy,” Cliff praised, kneading the dainty curve of Kirk’s ass.

Kirk closed his comic and pushed it aside, shifting his body so he could look back at Cliff. Cliff readjusted his handle on the camera and panned it up towards Kirk’s inquisitive, amused face.

“Are you filming me?” Kirk inquired, smiling at the camera as his eyes shift from the lens to Cliff.

“Lars left it in his room. Figured I’d put it to some use,” Cliff said, caressing Kirk’s thigh.

“Record anything good?” Kirk asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Kirk’s legs fell apart and he bit his bottom lip as if to seduce Cliff more than he already does on a regular basis. Something about being filmed turned Kirk into an exhibitionist and his need to show off his body became more apparent the longer the camera lingered on him. Cliff moved it down the length of Kirk’s body, taking in the sight of tight red briefs that outlined his groin perfectly.

“I am now,” Cliff purred, running a hand up one of Kirk’s thighs to caress his soft, tan skin.

“How do I look?” Kirk asked, giving the camera a toothy grin.

His hair was draped messily about his shoulders, looking all sorts of fluffy and frizzy. The tank top he wore was hanging loosely on his slender frame, dipping down low enough to expose his collarbones. And of course the ensemble was complete with a pair of red briefs that fit snugly on Kirk. He was quite the sight to behold, especially when he was biting his lip and staring up at Cliff with big brown eyes.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Cliff told him sincerely.

And Kirk can’t help the small blush that creeps up on him.

“Why don’t you get undressed for me?” Cliff suggested as he panned up Kirk’s body.

Kirk smiled briefly before getting up on his knees, prompting Cliff to slide off the bed for a moment so the camera could be level with Kirk. Kirk grabbed the bottom hem of his tank top and slowly pulled it up over his head, teasing Cliff. His hair fell down around his shoulders as he tossed his shirt aside. Kirk shook out his hair and looked back at Cliff expectantly. Kirk smiled bashfully, feeling both excited and embarrassed by the attention he was getting.

“How’s this?” Kirk asked, sitting back on his legs.

“Perfect,” Cliff said as he admired Kirk’s lithe body.

He reached out and caressed a hand down the expanse of Kirk's flat chest and dragged his fingertips over his abdomen. It coaxed out a little giggle from Kirk and it made his skin quiver. He’d never admit it, but Kirk was _very_ ticklish. Cliff wasn’t about to exploit that, though. His hand drifted lower until it slid smoothly down the front of Kirk’s underwear. Cliff enclosed his hand over Kirk’s erection, smirking at how hard he already was.

Kirk arched up into the contact, licking his lips proactively before sinking his teeth in the bottom one. Cliff kneaded Kirk’s cock through his briefs, stroking it gently to draw out soft little moans from him. Kirk humped himself against Cliff’s palm, hips bucking frantically to seek out more friction. Kirk was a needy little thing when he was all worked up. Cliff pulled his hand away, much to Kirk’s dismay, and made sure to record the nice damp spot on Kirk’s crotch.

“Take off your underwear,” Cliff ordered, and he sounds out of breath already.

He does as he’s told, laying back down against the bed so he can shimmy himself out of his briefs. Kirk raised his hips up and pulled his underwear slowly down his legs, giving Cliff an eyeful. Kirk wadded up the garment and tossed it at Cliff playfully. He sat up on his knees again and shifted closer to where Cliff was standing by the wayside of the bed. His erection bobbed slightly, looking just as needy as Kirk himself. Now that Kirk was completely bared and on display, Cliff could feel himself throb incessantly within his own denim pants.

Kirk covered himself up bashfully, attempting to tease Cliff more than anything. He was still grinning ear to ear like he was nervous and didn’t know what to say. Kirk was much more beautiful captured on film than he was in photos, or at least in Cliff’s opinion. Adorable, sure, but video was where it’s at.

“Are you gonna keep filming me?” Kirk inquired, though he didn’t sound offended or turned off. He sounded giddy if nothing else. _Excited_.

“I wanna remember how beautiful you are in this moment,” Cliff stated, watching Kirk through the viewfinder.

“I think you’re just a pervert who gets off on stuff like this,” Kirk surmised, joking of course.

“Well, that too,” Cliff admitted with a chuckle. Cliff reached out and cupped the side of Kirk’s face. “You know what else gets me off?”

He stroked his thumb across Kirk’s cheekbone tenderly before his hand drifted down lower. Cliff’s other hand juggled the camera as his thumb caught on Kirk’s bottom lip. Cliff rubbed Kirk’s lip with the calloused pad, hardened by years of playing bass, and watched in fascination as the guitarist leaned into the contact. Kirk’s mouth parted and Cliff slipped his thumb inside.

Kirk sucked on the digit obediently, slowly at first so he could swirl his tongue around it. Occasionally Kirk would graze his teeth over Cliff’s thumb, letting them catch slightly on the nail before softly sucking again. Cliff really admired the way Kirk’s lips curled around his thumb and longed to see them wrapped around something a bit bigger. Kirk gazed up at him with sultry bedroom eyes, a moment Cliff was sure to capture on film, and he knew this wasn’t going to last very long. Not when Kirk was being so sexy.

He pulled his thumb out of Kirk’s mouth and rubbed the saliva all over Kirk’s lips like it was lipstick. Cliff leaned in slightly, holding the camera off to one side briefly to kiss Kirk passionately. Kirk nipped at his lip playfully and pulled at the front of Cliff’s shirt to deepen the kiss. The camera was all but forgotten at this point, but there were plenty of things Cliff still wanted to capture. He disentangled from Kirk and put the spotlight back on him.

When the camera focused on Kirk once again, Cliff could see that his pupils were more wide now, his lips were shiny with saliva, and his hair was a mess (but when was it not?). Cliff could see Kirk’s eyes shift towards his crotch expectantly, like he was waiting for Cliff to direct him, but Cliff wanted to see Kirk do it on his own. Ordering Kirk around could be fun from time to time, but he also liked it when the guitarist took initiative.

“Do you want me to whip it out?” Kirk asked, referring to the obvious bulge in Cliff’s jeans.

“Do _whatever_ you want, baby,” Cliff murmured, brushing a hand through Kirk’s hair.

Kirk got antsy, shifting slightly on his knees and scooted closer to the edge of bed. He stared up at the camera with big brown eyes, looking like the poster boy for innocence, and reached for Cliff’s fly. He was biting his lip again as he unzipped Cliff’s jeans and popped the button open. Kirk slid his hand inside, feeling the front of Cliff’s underwear and smirking when he got a handful of the bassist’s manhood.

Cliff pivoted the camera down the length of his body, getting a more _p-o-v_ shot, and watched as Kirk fished out his cock. Kirk regarded it for a moment, testing the weight of it in his hand. It’s not the first time Kirk’s acquainted himself with Cliff’s cock, but it was always a welcomed sight. He stroked it a few times, making Cliff groan in a way that made Kirk all giddy.

Kirk’s eyes darted up towards the taller man, looking past the camera, as he stuck his tongue out and flicked it over the head of Cliff’s cock. His lips latched onto the tip and Kirk sucked on it gently like it was a lollipop. It painted him in a flattering light, one that Cliff couldn’t resist, and he found himself hitching his hips forward to push his cock further into Kirk’s mouth. One of Kirk’s hands came up and braced against Cliff’s right thigh as if to limit his intake.

It wasn’t enough to make Kirk gag, but the hand on Cliff’s leg was more of a reflex than anything. Slowly, but surely, Kirk worked his mouth down the length of Cliff’s cock, lips enclosing around it inch by inch. Cliff shuddered, knowing that the soft but audible moan that tumbled out of his mouth picked up on the camera, and wound his free hand into Kirk’s messy hair. He guided Kirk down further with a hand to the back of his head, taking pleasure in the way Kirk’s lips rippled over his girth.

“That’s it, baby. Take all of it into that pretty mouth of yours,” Cliff encouraged, loving how Kirk seemed to ignore the camera altogether and focused on maintaining eye contact instead.

Once Kirk’s mouth was nestled fully onto the bassist’s cock, Cliff held his head in place, testing the other man’s resolve and trying to coax out a little gag or two. Kirk heaved slightly, stomach clenching as his throat gave a lurch at the intrusion, and he moaned around his mouthful. It was a glorious moment caught on tape followed by a sharp intake of breath through his nose and an obscene sounding _slurp_.

Cliff tightened his hand in Kirk’s hair the moment Kirk started to bob his head. Kirk hollowed his cheeks out and began sucking, doing his best to take as much as he could without choking too frequently. Cliff could feel the flat of Kirk’s tongue squirming against the underside of his manhood, urging out more groans that were attributed further by this already wonderful sensation of his lover’s hot, wet mouth.

And of course, it was all on display for Cliff to record. He still had no idea what he intended on doing with this footage afterwards. Maybe save it for another time to show Kirk just how gorgeous he is in moments such as these. He can already see Kirk hiding his face in embarrassment with the occasional peek or two through his fingers. But Cliff continued to film, loving the way Kirk’s mouth seemed to make his entire length disappear in long, generous strokes.

“You’re too fucking good at that,” Cliff gasped, smoothing a hand through Kirk’s bangs to push the hair slightly obscuring his face.

Kirk hummed in response, bridging somewhere between a moan and a pleased chuckle, when he felt Cliff twitch against his tongue. Cliff panned the camera down the length of Kirk’s body briefly, getting a full shot of his petite figure that tapered off into a small but shapely curve. Cliff had half a mind to toss the camera away and just pin Kirk to the bed to fuck him senseless, but this was already doing him in. He wouldn’t last long if he fucked Kirk now.

The focus shifted back towards Kirk who was doing the utmost to bring about Cliff’s orgasm. Kirk sucked a little harder, determined now, to the point that his cheeks looked slightly sunken in and the shadows from the soft light in the room contoured his cheekbones perfectly. He had his eyes closed now, more focused on the act of sucking Cliff off than anything else, as he picked up speed.

Cliff was helping to guide Kirk’s mouth down his cock repeatedly, going so far as to meet him halfway and thrust a little. The head of his cock brushed the back of Kirk’s throat frequently enough to cause a few tears to sting Kirk’s eyes, but he took it like a trooper. By the time they had built up to a rigorous pace, Kirk’s lips were pink from use and shiny with the saliva that was flowing freely from the corners of Kirk’s mouth.

Drool ran down Kirk’s chin as he struggled to breathe through his nose. Cliff’s hand left the back of his lover’s head to let up a little bit and went on to tenderly caress Kirk’s angelic face instead. The end for Cliff was fast approaching whether he liked it or not and he sensed Kirk knew this as well. His head bobbed faster and the hand he had braced on Cliff’s thigh squeezed tighter. It was the final stretch of what felt like a marathon to Kirk and he could see the finish line.

The camera was no doubt picking up on the frantic moans and sharp exhales coming from Cliff. His breathing was shallow now, insisting on focusing on the sensation of Kirk’s pretty mouth rather than oxygen. You know, _priorities_. It was in this moment that Kirk finally opened his eyes again and gazed up at Cliff and past the video camera.

The sight of Kirk was a work of pure art, right up there with the likes of Da Vinci and Rembrandt. His face was flushed a soft hue of pink, a mix of arousal and bashfulness, his lips painted crimson from the way they curled and tightened around Cliff’s cock, and his eyes big, brown shimmering pools that twinkled in the intimate lighting. No one had the right to be this beautiful and for a second Cliff almost felt guilty for even being privileged enough to witness such a masterpiece in motion. Let alone being allowed to capture it forever on film.

With a final deafening groan that shook him down to the core, Cliff forced Kirk’s head all the way down his cock and climaxed. His whole body gave a shuddering jerk, jostling his hold on the camera slightly, but Kirk remained perfectly still as Cliff’s release coated the inside of his mouth and throat. His gaze was unwavering and never left Cliff even as Cliff threw his head back. With a few more tremors that made Cliff spasm, he pumped his hips slowly in and out of Kirk’s mouth before finally pulling out all the way.

His softening cock slipped from Kirk’s lips with a an audible pop and left behind a couple strings of saliva strung together with remnants of Cliff’s come. The first thing Kirk did was swallow and suck in a deep breath as he panted for much needed air. This time his eyes shifted from Cliff’s face to the lens of the camera, flirting with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. Cliff caught his breath and stared down at the hot mess that was Kirk.

“You don’t know how gorgeous you are right now,” Cliff said adoringly, petting curls away and absently wiping the drool off of Kirk’s ruddy face.

“Shut up,” Kirk dismissed with a nervous laugh as he sat back on his legs.

“You are,” Cliff insisted, bringing the camera in close to record the kiss he laid upon Kirk’s lips.

He could taste himself as Kirk’s tongue flirted with his own. Cliff cupped Kirk just under the chin, keeping him in place so he could deepen their kiss. They went at it for a minute, just enjoying the intimacy of it all, before Cliff stood over Kirk once again. The camera was at a less awkward angle now and he pointed it down at Kirk’s crotch. He was still unbelievably aroused, so much so that the head of his cock was glistening and a reddish-purplish hue.

“Will you do one more thing for me, baby?” Cliff asked, loving the way Kirk seemed to be radiating anticipation. He was like a puppy.

“What?” Kirk replied.

“Come for me,” Cliff requested, knowing that Kirk was going to do it regardless. Kirk was neglected and in need of release and he’d do anything Cliff asked of him. “I want you to lie back and come all over that sexy body of yours.”

Kirk wordlessly complied and did as he was told, scooting to the very edge of the bed and laying down across the width of it. Kirk ran a hand down the flat of his stomach, almost teasing in his approach, and grasped his flushed, aroused cock. He immediately let out a soft whimper. He hadn’t touched himself at all, having been too preoccupied with Cliff’s pleasure at the time, and was now sensitive to the touch.

Every time his thumb grazed the tip of his cock Kirk’s body gave an involuntary shudder in response. Even as Kirk pleasured himself, stroking and twisting his hand in the ways that get him worked up, he thought the presence of the camera might hinder that result slightly, but he was mistaken. If anything, it fueled his impending orgasm further. Despite the overwhelming awkwardness he got from being filmed in such a compromising situation it, in turn, made him incredibly hot.

He got off on being filmed and being told how pretty he is even when he insisted on denying such things. Kirk got so into, however, that he started moaning louder and sticking his tongue out in a manner that could only be described as _seductive_. The likes of which were most commonly associated with glossy photospreads of girls in dirty magazines. But Kirk was here and in the flesh and infinitely more gorgeous than whatever airbrushed model was in this month’s edition of playboy.

And Cliff would never have to forget just how beautiful Kirk really is.

Kirk’s fist sped up, getting desperate for that sweet release of tension that had coiled in the pit of his stomach. Meanwhile, Cliff focused intently on the subtle ways Kirk’s face had twitched or how gracefully his hand moved along his flushed cock despite the fervent pace. Kirk’s hair was tousled all around him against the mattress, framing his ecstasy riddled expression perfectly. He was so worked up that he even managed to build up a thin sheen of sweat all over.

Kirk’s breath hitched and he gave an inarticulate cry of _yes_ as his hand faltered in its rhythm, slightly off cadence. The first spurts of come shot across his abdomen, adorning his chest and stomach alike, before spilling over his closed fist to coat his knuckles. He shook and gasped as he wrung out the last rolling tremors of his orgasm that left him twitching restlessly against his bed. By the end of it all, Kirk had a look about his face like all the tension and stress had been sapped from his being and all that was left was clarity and satisfaction.

Cliff had attributed Kirk’s beauty to the works of Da Vinci and Rembrandt, when now his body resembled something akin to a Jackson Pollock painting. Wild, messy, but undeniably aesthetically pleasing.

It was at this time that Cliff finally decided to stop recording and set the camera on the nightstand near the bed. He wiped Kirk down with a hand towel from the bathroom, got undressed, and snuggled up next to him underneath the covers. Kirk clung to him, wrapping himself halfway around Cliff's body and nestling into his warmth. Kirk stared up into Cliff's eyes, flashing that beautiful, boyish grin of his.

Cliff gently brushed the curls out of Kirk's face and kissed him softly as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
